Change
by PrincessAime
Summary: Unas extrañas fuerzas misteriosas parecen proteger a las Guerreras del mundo mágico y todos están curiosos por saber quienes son,mientras que una peli roja solo se pregunta porque sus neesamas siempre le dicen frases tan extrañas.
1. Chapter 1

Tres años habían pasado desde la terminación de las aventuras de kagome y su hermana en el Sengoku . El pozo devorador de huesos se había sellado y la perla de shikon había desaparecido otra vez en su cuerpo , cumpliendo su deseo ; la despedida había sido difícil para las chica y sus amigos , muchos asuntos habían quedado inconclusos y eso era uno de sus mas grandes lamentos.

\- ¿Que fue lo que me dijiste Inuyasha? - murmuro la azabache mirando con tristeza el antiguo pozo.

Luego de que el pozo se sellara la chica busco por todas partes cualquier atisbo o pista sobre los yokais en su tiempo ; pero su búsqueda , fue toda una desilusión , según algunos antiguos pergaminos los yokais habían sido exterminados hace muchos años en una guerra en donde monjes , sacerdotisas , exorcista y cualquier ser con reiki en sus venas se habían unido para destruir lo que ellos llamaban , El mal de la tierra . La sacerdotisa quería pensar que tal vez no fue así y todavía existían algunos yokais rondando por hay , solo que estaban muy bien ocultos .

Se escucho el sonido de unos pasos y la miko se volteo a la entrada del viejo cobertizo , encontrándose con la imagen de una joven mujer mirándola con evidente cariño ; la mujer tenia un hermoso cabello de color añil , amarrado al final de este y unos hermosos orbes lilas que cualquiera pensaría que estaba ciega , los cuales estaban fijos en la azabache.

\- Ojiisan se molestara otra vez si te encuentra aquí , imooto-chan - la miko izo una mueca al escuchar lo dicho por su hermana ; su abuelo era un alborotador de primera el cual no necesitaba mucho para enojarse o emocionarse y crear todo un espectáculo.

\- El abuelo no requiere mucho para hacer un alboroto - contesto , mirando como la peli añil sonreía divertida - le encanta crear espectáculos y mas si es acuesta de nosotras - rodó los ojos-

\- No seas malvada con ojiisan , Kagome - regaño con suavidad la oji lila , quedándose callada por unos segundos mirando a la oji azul , haciendo que la miko se removiera en su sitio con incomodidad.

\- ¿Qu..- la chica callo al ver la figura de su madre aparecer detrás de su hermana , con aparente alivio - okaasan..- pronuncio con extrañes

\- Conque aquí estaban , su abuelo las anda buscando desde hace rato , gracias a los kami yo las encontré primero - soltó un suspiro la mayor ; Las tres conocían la tristeza que le daba al mayor de los higurashi cada vez que veía cerca o dentro del cobertizo a alguna de las hermanas , así que, para que el hombre no causara un alboroto , las hermanas no habían ido al cobertizo durante un muy largo tiempo.

\- Solo quería despedirme kaasan - musito la menor con un atizbo de tristeza en sus voz - no quería irme sin hacerlo...- mordió sus labios.

\- Kagome...- pronuncio con pesar la mayor - estar fuera un tiempo les hará bien a las dos - espeto la mujer mirando a sus dos hijas ; la azabache bajo su cabeza ocultando su expresión , mientras que oji lila sonrió levemente - Sato-chan llamo hace un rato preguntando cuando llegarían , al parecer, el , al igual que masa y kakeru-kun les quieren dar una sorpresa a su imooto-chan - les informo tratando de animar a sus hijas , lo cual pareció funcionar ya que las dos compartieron una débil sonrisa - vamos niñas antes que su jiisan venga a buscarlas aquí , Sota no podrá entretenerlo por mucho tiempo - las tres se rieron al imaginar la mueca de fastidio que ya debía tener el pequeño higurashi , así que se dirigieron a la salida del cobertizo , pero antes de dar un paso fuera de este , un leve tono morado se materializo alrededor del pozo lo cual izo que las dos mikos se voltearan a verlo con sorpresa.

\- El pozo también se despide - musito la mayor , mirando como una enorme sonrisa se plasmaba en la cara de la azabache - Al parecer siempre te han estado escuchando kagome - sonrió.

\- No solo a mi , oneesan - negó - Espero que sean felices - espeto mirando el pozo .Aunque la mayor sabia que no se refería a el.

\- Lo son - afirmo la mayor - ahora es tiempo que nosotras también busquemos nuestra felicidad no lo crees? - la miro .

\- hum - asintió de acuerdo , mientras las dos iban tras su madre las cual las esperaba cerca del Goshinboku - Otro amigo del cual despedirse.

\- No es una despedida definitiva kagome-chan , el siempre las estará esperando aquí , como ha estado desde hace mucho tiempo - musito la azabache mayor , para luego voltearse al escuchar ser llamada por el menor de sus hijos , dejando a las dos chicas solas , junto al enorme árbol , el cual las chicas creían escuchar diciéndoles , adiós.

\- Tu también lo sientes ¿no? algo va a pasar , aunque no se si es bueno - hablo la miko , mirando a la mayor por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Solo podemos esperar kagome , tan solo esperar - respondió la mayor soltando un suspiro.

\- Nunca me a gustado hacerlo - la azabache frunció el ceño volteándose a verla.

\- Oh kagome, créeme que lo se - se rió la mayor haciendo que la chica la mirara con fingida molestia - Porque , crees, que Inuyasha te tenia tanto miedo - se alejo rápidamente de la menor , caminando hacia la entrada del templo higurashi.

\- ¡Mitsuha onee-chan! - exclamo , mientras un intenso sonrojo aparecia en sus mejillas - Inuyasha era un idiota - murmuro molesta , corriendo a buscar su hermana aun con el extraño sentimiento en su pecho ; si algo iba a pasar ,la chica estaba segura que podrían con ello , Naraku era peor que cualquiera amenaza que apareciera en Tokyo y eso era decir mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Si nuestras neesan te ven así , estoy seguro que huirán , Hikaru-chan - La peli roja al escuchar lo dicho por su segundo hermano mayor dejo de rebotar por todos lados y lo miro con sus enormes ojos rubi alarmada.

\- Masaru niisan lo cree? - pregunto entre asustada y alarmada.

\- Hi.¡Ah! - un fuerte pisotón callo en el pie del hombre el cual miro a su hermano mayor con unas enormes lagrimas de cocodrilo.

\- Tu niisan , juega contigo Hikaru-chan , tus nee-sama están muy felices por verte - espeto el mayor lanzando le dagas con los ojos a su segundo hermano. al oír esto , la vivas peli roja ,volvió a tener una alegre expresión en su rostro - Por que no te sientas , Mitsu-chan llamo hace un rato diciendo que tardarían un poco más , ya que jiisan , no quería despegarse de kago-chan.

\- Pobre oneesan , jiisan puede llegar a ser muy testarudo cuando quiere - hablo el menor de los hermanos- Oye Hikaru-chan , hace unos días vi un permiso de un viaje a la torre de tokyo en tu habitación..¿cuando pensabas decírnoslo? - pregunto.

\- ¿Que hacia Kakeru niisan en mi habitación ?- frunció su ceÑo la peli roja mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cambiaba de tema .

\- ¡Eso no importa , no puedes ir a ese viaje! - exclamo el peli rojo frunciendo el ceño ; el no dejaría a su "indefensa hermana menor ir a un lugar tan lleno de "peligros" como la torre de tokyo.

\- ¿Porque? - pregunto la chica mirándolos confundida , algunas veces no entendía su hermanos por mas que estos intentaran explicarse.

\- Esto de acuerdo con Masaru niisan , la torre de tokyo es muy peligrosa ,esta llena de pervertidos y gente enferma , no dejare que mi imooto valla a un lugar así - musito el castaño.

\- Sato niisama - miro al mayor con ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

\- Puedes ir Hikaru-chan - concedió el mayor sin importarles las dagas que le lanzaban sus hermanos - después de todo ya te lo había firmado - la chica se cruzo de brazos al oír esto . Sus hermanos tenían una muy mala costumbre de entrar a su cuarto a "revisar que todo este en orden" según ellos y solo la ignoraban cuando les empezaba decir que ya era una chica grande que podía cuidarse sola.

El sonido de timbre retumbo por toda la casa y la peli roja corrió emocionada hacia la puerta de la casona olvidando la discusión que estaban teniendo , siendo seguida después por sus tres hermano mayores .

\- ¡Kago neesan , Mitsu neesan! - exclamo la peli roja abriendo la puerta y tirándose sobre unas sorprendidas chicas , escuchándose luego un fuerte golpe al caer las tres al suelo. haciendo que los tres hombres las miraran divertidos era normal hacer eso por parte de su hermana y esta nunca era regañada o reprendida por parte de sus adoradas oneesamas.

\- Ohayo Hikaru-chan - se escucho la dulce voz de la azabache.

\- ¡Are!, que grande estas Hi-chan - los hermanos rieron al escuchar la voz de la mayor de las hermanas , esta simpre había tratado al única shidou como si fuera su bebe y que ahora la miraba con gran cariño y orgullo.

\- Maa , Es la primera vez que escucho a Mitsu neesama mentir - hablo el segundo de los hermanos shidou molestando a las dos chicas ; la peli roja le saco su lengua y la peli azul solo sonrió como si no se tratara de ella de quien hablaba , haciendo que el peli rojo solo riera al ya esperase estas reacciones por parte de ambas .

\- Hikaru , por que no dejas que tus neesamas se levante , el suelo no parece ser muy cómodo - musito el mayor , haciendo que su pequeña hermana se quitara de encima de las dos Higurashis y las mirara con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Lo siento mucho , Mitsu nee , kagome nee - se disculpo mientras las ayudaba a levantarse.

\- Hum ,no pasa nada , a decir verdad extrañaba tus divertidas bienvenidas Hikaru chan - rió la azabache limpiando su vestido - al igual que a ustedes Sato niisan , Masa kun , kakeru kun - les sonrió.

\- Claro que si son , sin dejar daños - rió divertida la peli azul , al ver las muecas ofendidas que hacían los tres menores , mientras que el mayor se hacia el desentendido - are , no han cambiado mucho - sonrió mirando a los hermanos shidou.

\- No podemos decir lo mismo de ustedes Mitsuha chan , kago chan - hablo el mayor mientras las miraba ; la menor había dejado crecer su negro cabello hasta sus muslos y su pequeña figura se había vuelto esbelta y curveada en los lugares que correspondía . La mayor tenia su largo cabello color mar amarrado en la parte de arriba, dejando la otra parte suelta , Su figura era delicada como siempre , pero ahora transmitía un extraño y seductor toque de misterio.

Aunque lo que había llamado la atención del peli rojo mayor eran los ojos de la azabache ; los zafiros de la menor tenían ese toque de dulzura de siempre , pero ahora también tenían un toque de sabiduría , que le daban al mayor la sensación de ver a una persona que había atravesado difíciles pruebas y situaciones- Hikaru , porque no les enseñas a tus neesan sus habitaciones , estarán encantada de ver como te quedaron - musito - nosotros llevaremos su maletas - ante esto la menor asintió y empezó a jalar a las mayores dentro de la casa.

\- Vamos , kagome nee , Mitsuha nee - espeto jalándolas y perdiéndose las tres rápidamente de sus vistas.

\- Esta Hikaru - negó divertido el peli rojo menor - ahora Satoru niisan - concentro su mirada en el mayor mientras entraban en la casa con las maletas - ¿Nos dirás porque esta repentina visita de nuestras adoradas oneesan? , y no , no es que no me agrade , si no que es sospecho que solo nos hayamos enterado hace cinco días cuando tu pareces que ya lo tenias planeado desde hace mucho tiempo- entrecerró sus ojo mirándolo.

\- Solo quería sorprenderlos eso es todo - espeto el peli rojo , ignorando las cejas alzadas de los menores , dirigiéndose a las habitaciones de las higurashi con sus maletas.

\- No me gusta cuando nos deja en la oscuridad - suspiro el castaño haciendo una mueca.

\- Ya somos dos kakeru-kun - musito el peli rojo , para luego los dos seguir al mayor , rezando para que la razón de las visitas de las Higurashis no fuera porque nada malo les haya pasado , ellos querían demasiado a las dos chicas y sabían que ninguna les contarían nada a ellos ya que según ellas ," es la obligación del mayor preocuparse por el menor , no al revés" , así que por ahora solo verían y disfrutarían del tiempo con las Higurashi, ya se procuparian luego por el asunto de su repentina visita .


End file.
